EVE ARC
by istorya
Summary: A sequel to NACHT ARC! Tsuzuki tries to help the emotionless Ayumi to have emotions and be human! R&R please! REVISED AND FINISHED!
1. INTRODUCTION

**EVE ARC  
A Yami no Matsuie Fan Fiction  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

**INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS **

**ASATO TSUZUKI**: The purple-eyed Shinigami who helps Ayumi-chan to regain her humaness! Rumoured  
tobe in love with Ayumi-chan.

**KUROSAKI HISOKA:** The green-eyed Shinigami who is totally jealous of Ayumi for the attention she gets  
from Tsuzuki.

**YUTAKA WATARI:** The mad scientist who is still on with his sex-changing potion and his target? HISOKA!

**SEIICHIRO TATSUMI:** The evil secretary (whatever) who is somewhat attached to Ayumi-chan because  
he saw Ayumi as the girl version of Tsuzuki.

**TERAZUMA HAJIME:** The guy who can't be touched by a girl can't accept that Ayumi-chan is a better  
archer than him.

**WAKABA KANNUKI:** The adorable partner of Terazuma who simply adores Ayumi and calls her Ayu-chan!  
She is the one who introduce the world of shopping and girl world to Ayumi.

**HASEGAWA AYUMI:** The emotionless young girl who became a Shinigami after the NACHT ARC. She went  
under Tsuzuki's care. She thinks she's not human but a biological weapon.

**CHIEF KANOE:** Do I have to explain?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is only an introduction! A sequel to NACHT ARC! Join Ayumi-chan in her quest  
to have emotions of her own with the YnM cast! ENJOY MINNA-SAN!


	2. EVE ARC 1: EXCESSUM IRRITUS PROCURATOR

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**EVE ARC 1:** _EXCESSUM IRRITUS PROCURATOR _

**MEIFU (JuOhCho, SHokan Division, Chief Konoe's office) **

**"TSUZUKI ASATO!"** Chief Konoe bellowed at the poor purple-eyed shinigami crouching behind Hisoka. "Gomenasai Kacho!" wailed the crying Tsuzuki. Hisoka sighed and whispered, "Baka!"

Tatsumi replied, "If you would just stop coming late Tsuzuki, then there would be no scolding." then he eyed Tsuzuki evilly and said, "And if you would just stop doing damages, then their would be bonus!"

Tsuzuki whimpered, "You're so mean Tatsumi..."

Chief Konoe calmed hismelf and settled on his desk. He then took out a folder and said, "This is your new assignment."

"There is an amount of unusual deaths in at St. Mikhael Academy. Students disappear and appears after a day with their skin torched!" Tatsumi replied showing Tsuzuki and Hisoka pictures of the victims. Tsuzuki cringed at the sight and said, "They looked like they were boiled!"

"The expressions on their faces conclude they were burned alive" Hisoka pointed out.

Chief Konoe nod his head, "I want you two to investigate the matter, find out what causes these deaths and do what you must to do!" Tsuzuki saluted and exclaimed, "Got that Kacho!" he and Hisoka was about to leave when Chief Konoe exclaimed, "Chotto matte!"

"There is something else too Tsuzuki" Chief Konoe replied. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other with puzzled expression. Behind them, the door opened, they turned around and saw a girl with long black hair with red streaks on them, her emotionless gray eyes was so familiar.

"Ayumi-chan!" Tsuzuki blurted out. "Hasegawa Ayumi is now a Shinigami Tsuzuki-san. Since she doesn't have a designated partner and place yet, she is assigned from above to be taken care of you." Tatsumi replied smiling.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but jump for joy, "WAIIIIII! That's good!" with that he glomped at Ayumi crying, "I'll be a good older brother to you Ayumi-chan!" hearts

Hisoka frowned, _"This is not good"_ he thought.

**TSUZUKI'S CUBICLE **

"This is my place Ayumi-chan!" Tsuzuki exclaimed seating on his chair. "Messy isn't it?" Terazuma exclaimed. Tsuzuki eyed him and said, "Shut up Terazuma!"

"Kawaii! I never thought I did a good job on Ayu-chan's hair!" Wakaba exclaimed showing up. Tsuzuki grinned and said, "So that's why she had a change of hair color and style."

Wakaba winked at him and said, "Kirei isn't it Tsuzuki-kun?" Tsuzuki nod his head. "Nothing much change if you ask me!" Terazuma grumbled. Tsuzuki winched and exclaimed, "Be nice Terazuma or you're forgetting that she's better in Kyudo Archery than you are."

Terazuma face faulted and exclaimed, "Don't remind me! Baka!" Hisoka then handed Ayumi the folder that Chief Konoe gave them and exclaimed, "This is our mission."

"I know, Tatsumi-san told me earlier" Ayumi replied her expression still the same. _"Why this..."_ Hisoka thought looking annoyed.

"Oi, isn't it the perfect weapon!" Watari exclaimed seeing Ayumi. Then suddenly, a pot flung at him hitting him on the face. Tsuzuki cried, **"What do you mean by that!" **

Watari rubbed his nose and asked, "Well isn't she?" Tsuzuki grabbed him by the shirt and said with a deadly tone, "She is not a weapon! She is a human being! I don't want any of you saying she's a weapon! She's no one's weapon! Understand?"

Yutaka Watari nod his head nervously. Everyone there went quiet. They never saw Tsuzuki like this. The purple-eyed shinigami then approached Ayumi and smilingly said, "Right Ayumi-chan? Anata wa ningen!"

_"Anata wa ningen"_ the words echoed through Ayumi's mind, she nod her head. Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki by the collar and exclaimed, "Let's go baka!" Wakaba sighed and said, "How cute, Hisoka is jealous!" Terazuma raised an eyebrow and said, "Honto?"

The girl nod her head and said, "I'm right, am I Watari-san?" Watari beamed and said, "Positive 100 right Kannuki-chan!" Wakaba then turned to Terazuma and cooed, "Nee... Ha-ji-me-chan!"

Terazuma looked at her nervously, "N-Nani?" Wakaba then jumped at him crying, "I want you to be jealous too!"

**"AGGHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Terazuma cried falling down with Wakaba clinging to him. (disaster occurs)

**EARTH (ST. MIKHAEL ACADEMY) **

The principal went towards the stadium and exclaimed, "We have a new clinic doctor and two new transferees! Please welcome Hiroyama Asato, our new clinic doctor" Tsuzuki stepped forward winking at the students he said, "Hello! If you're sick just drop by at the clinic!"

**"He's soooo cute!"** a girl squealed blushing

**"I feel I wanted to be sick everyday!"** another girl squealed.

Hisoka sighed and thought, _"Idiots!"_

"Let's also welcome Takamiya Hiro and Hasegawa Mary" the principal replied. "They're transferees fromn St. Joseph Academy, please welcome them!" The principal exclaimed. Hisoka and Ayumi stepped forward and took a bow.

_"That guy is cute!"_ a girl whispered. "Hey the girl is beautiful!" a boy exclaimed to his seatmate. The students were dismissed into their classrooms. Tsuzuki before going to the clinic approached Ayumi and said, "Nee Ayumi-chan, make friends okay?" with that he kissed Ayumi on the forehead. Seeing this, Hisoka froze and thought, _"Tsu-zu-ki!"_

**SECTION 2-1 **

A boy by the name of Yujin approached Ayumi and Hisoka and asked, "Hey you two! Aren't you afraid of this school?" Hisoka answered, "Oh you mean the disappearing students? I don't believe in that"

"Believe it Hiro-kun! A classmate of ours did disappear one day and she returned dead, her skin burned!" a girl exclaimed looking frightened. Ayumi spoke, "I've heard of the news, it usually happens on break times, a student will disappear and the  
next day she'll be found in the most unexpected places. Dead."

Yujin shivered and said, "Jeez Mary-chan, the way you speak makes it even scarier!"

"Do you speak like that always?" the girl asked. Ayumi shook her head and said, "Only if I wanted to be scary!" Hisoka snickered and replied, "You're always scary Mary!" with that he broke into laughter, Yujin and the girl also laughed. Ayumi stared at them wondering.

Tsuzuki sighed in his seat, he was awfully tired. Girls come and go inside the clinic pretending to be sick just to get a glimpse of him, talk to him, get his phone number, worst, asking him to marry them! The clinic door opened and there stood Ayumi. Tsuzuki smiled and all his energy came back seeing the girl visiting him.

"Oi Ayumi-chan! Is something wrong? Are you dizzy after seeping too much emotions? Hisoka is like that, he tends to overload when he's around with many people." Tsuzuki ranted as he checked on Ayumi. Ayumi shook her head and said, "I'm fine Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ehh? Then what's wrong Ayumi-chan?" Ayumi then heard it, the same sound she heard from Hisoka and her classmates. She pointed her fingers at a group of students doing it and asked, "What are they doing?"

"They're talking and laughing Ayumi-chan." Tsuzuki answered shrugging his shoulders. Ayumi asked again, "What is laughter?"

"Laughter is the result of happiness or a joke" Tsuzuki answered seating beside Ayumi. Ayumi looked at Tsuzuki and asked, "What is happiness? What is a joke?"

Tsuzuki opened his mouth then closed it. He doesn't have the slightest idea how he'll explain it to the girl. He took a deep sigh and said, "Gomenasai Ayumi-chan it's hard to explain, to understand it better, you must get exposed to humans who have emotions" Tsuzuki replied.

Then suddenly Hisoka burst inside crying, **"TSUZUKI!"** he then stopped when he saw Ayumi seating beside Tsuzuki. Ayumi stood up and said, "Yujin. he disappeared am I right?" Hisoka demanded, "How the hell-"

"I felt it" Ayumi explained. Tsuzuki frowned and replied "Where did he disappeared Hisoka?"

"I'll show you!" the green-eyed shinigami exclaimed.

**TSUZUKU**


	3. EVE ARC 2: SCOMPARENDO ATTO

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**EVE ARC 2:** _SCOMPARENDO ATTO _

Kurosaki Hisoka lead them to the school grounds, a group of students were there crowded at a certain spot. Tsuzuki squeezed himself through the crowd to see what was it. He then saw the ID of Watabi Yujin.

"When did he disappeared?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka. "He was talking to me awhile ago, then I got up to return a ball to some kindergarden kids playing over the there" Hisoka answered pointing his finger at the playground.

"When I returned back, he was gone, all left is his ID!" Hisoka replied. "When that happened, I contacted the principal, the Principal ordered a school search, they didn't find Yujin" a girl replied. Tsuzuki turned to the girl and asked, "Did the principal called Yujin's parents?" the girl nodded and said, "Yes sensei... but he wasn't home!"

"All right now, return to your classes, I don't want any more students disappearing!" Tsuzuki replied sternly. Hisoka bend down and picked up an ID and in an instant, he synchronized with it.

_"Yujin"_

**_"TATSUKETE!"_** Yujin cried as a shadowy mass covered him.

**_"YUJIN!"_**

Hisoka gasped and stumbled to his knees. Tsuzuki rushed towards him crying, **"HISOKA!" **

"I-I'm f-fine..." Hisoka replied gasping for air. Ayumi kneeled beside him and said, "Overload"

"What did you see Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka took a deep breath and said, "I saw Yujin, I saw how he disappeared! A shadowy mass covered him and he was gone! He was crying for help but it seems no one can hear him." Then they felt a strong of psychic energy. It was coming from Ayumi synchronizing with Yujin's school ID. Her long hair was billowing, her eyes closed, she then opened them.

"He wasn't able to be heard, that's because at that time, everything within the school grounds were frozen in suspended animation. In other words everything stopped moving." Ayumi replied. Hisoka's eyes widened, "I wasn't in the school grounds. I was in the playground." he then gritted his teeth and replied, "Why did I left the school grounds anyway?"

"Daijoubu Hisoka, it's not your fault!" Tsuzuki replied reassuring Hisoka. He then turned to Ayumi and asked, "What else did you see that Hisoka wasn't able to see?"

"The same shadowy mass but certainly, whatever is that, it's not human." Ayumi replied. Tsuzuki sighed and said, "This is not good, Chief Konoe will be mad if I report this, anyway, you two go back to your rooms." Ayumi turned to Hisoka who was still gasping for his breath and said, "I think Hisoka needs to be in the clinic."

"No need!" Hisoka replied sharply. _"When did she learned to care?"_ Hisoka thought, as he stood up but he fell down again. Tsuzuki caught him and said, "Whoah! Hisoka careful now! I think Ayumi-chan is right, you need to be in the clinic for a rest."

Hisoka frowned, "No I don't need..." he was cut short when Tsuzuki carried him up saying, "No more buts Hisoka!" Hisoka wanted to resist, but he was too weak to resist, he could only blush. Tsuzuki turned to Ayumi and smiled, "Thanks for caring Ayumi-chan!"

Ayumi looked at him with a puzzle look and asked, "Caring? What's that?" Tsuzuki sighed and said, "I'll tell you later, right now I need to get Hisoka to the clinic." Ayumi nod her head.

**CLINIC **

The purple-eyed shinigami placed Hisoka on the clinic bed. He then pulled the covers up to Hisoka's chest and said, "Rest okay?" Hisoka didn't answered back, he was too sleepy. He closed his eyes and slept.

**DREAM SEQUENCE **

_"Sakura petals"_ _Hisoka wondered. _

_The sakura petals falls lazily over him, they were bright pink and they were coming from the sky not from the sakura tree, in fact there is not a single sakura tree in sight. "How weird"_ _Hisoka thought, he then froze. A cold and icy feeling crept up to him. He knows this feeling. This feeling that tells him that **HE **was near! _

_Hisoka wrapped his arms around himself and kneeled down, he can't breath. He looked up and saw a man with silver gray hair looking at him. It was Muraki! _

_**"Y-You!" **Hisoka gasped. Muraki smiled evilly at him and said, "We meet again boy!" _

_**"Y-you're behind all this disappearance right? It's you!"** Hisoka exclaimed angrily. He was burning in anger. Muraki laughed and said, "Oh no boy! I am not at fault this time." Hisoka gritted his teeth and demanded, "Then why? Why are you here?"_

_Muraki kneeled infront of him, and held his chin and said, "The moon is red today! Red as BLOOD!" Hisoka knew what Muraki meant, he cried, **"CHIGAU!" **_

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**  
(No way I'm going to describe what Muraki did next! You know what I mean right?)

Hisoka screamed, bolting up in his bed, his tight arm stretching forward, exactly as he bolted up, someone grab his right arm and a pair of warm arms enfold him. "Daijoubu Hisoka... it's just a dream." Tsuzuki whispered at his ear embracing him protectively. Hisoka who was gasping for breath said, "I dreamed about him again Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki frowned and said, "Is he the one?" Hisoka shook his head and said, "No, it wasn't Muraki! I just don't understand why I am still dreaming about that night, then again, I am cursed to dream about that night for eternity!"

The purple-eyed shinigami hugged him tighter and said, "You're not entitled to suffer for eternity Hisoka! By the time Muraki dies, you'll be free" Hisoka buried his face at the older shinigami's chest and thought, _"Tsuzuki, you're the only one who can save me. Tsuzuki... "_

Then suddenly, Ayumi burst in crying, **"TSUZUKI-SAN! HISOKA-KUN!"** Hisoka broke free from Tsuzuki's embrace blushing crimson red. "Something wrong Ayumi-chan?" Tsuzuki asked looking innocent. "What are you doing? Why are you  
embracing Hisoka-kun?" Ayumi asked.

Tsuzuki grinned and said, "Oh nothing! We're just getting intimate Ayumi-chan!" Hisoka towered over an inu mode Tsuzuki and demanded, **"NANDA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GETTING INTIMATE YOU BAKA!" **Tsuzuki scampered behind Ayumi crying, "Waaaaaa Hisoka is mad! he doesn't want to get intimate with me!" Hisoka blsuhed even more and cried, **"SAY THAT AGAIN!" **

"I came to say that another student disappeared." Ayumi replied. Hisoka stopped his rampage and exclaimed, "What!" Tsuzuki frowned and asked, "Where?"

**SCHOOL GROUNDS**

"Here at the school grounds again?" Tsuzuki asked. Ayumi nod her head. She then took out a folder and said, "Tatsumi-san send this." Tsuzuki took it and said, "I wonder..." he then opened the folder and exclaimed, "What's this? All the students who disappeared from this school, always disappears at the school grounds!"

Hisoka noticed the hair ribbon on the floor, he was about to pick it up when Tsuzuki stopped him saying, "Oh no Hisoka! I'm not going to have you overloading yourself! Better let Ayumi-chan do that."

**"BAKA! I'M NOT WEAK YOU KNOW!"** Hisoka cried at him. Tsuzuki went inu mode and replied, "But I'm just worried about you Hi-so-ka!" with that he patted the boy at the head. Hisoka clenched his fist and exclaimed, **"I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE BAKA!"** Tsuzuki went teary eyed and said, "I just care for you Hisoka, is that bad? To care for you?" Hisoka blushed, he couldn't respond to that.

_"Care, so that's caring."_ Ayumi thought. Then she picked up the hair ribbon and synchronized with it.

**_"Help me! Please! Anyone!" _** a girl cried as a shadowy mass enshrouded her. _The shadowy mass engulfed the girl and there was cruel laughter was heard._

"The same process how Yujin disappeared" Ayumi replied. Tsuzuki sighed and said, "Two students in one day!" Hisoka looked at the setting sun and said, "Let's just call it a day, maybe back in Meifu would be able to come up with a plan to capture this evil!"

Tsuzuki nod his head and said, "Let's go then!" he then noticed Ayumi still kneeling down on the floor looking at the girl's hair ribbon. _"The girl's crying, namida..."_ Ayumi thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"You're not human that's because you didn't shed a tear when Sister Mary died!" **_

_**"You're a weapon!" **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"I didn't shed a tear..."_ Ayumi thought. She looked up and saw Tsuzuki smiling at her. The purple eyed shinigami extended his hand at her and said, "Saa Ayumi-chan, ikou!" Ayumi took Tsuzuki's hand and thought, _"Then again, why this man tells me that I'm human?"_

**Tsuzuku**


	4. EVE ARC 3: AFFECTUS IRRITUS EDITIO CLEME...

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**EVE ARC 3:** _AFFECTUS IRRITUS EDITIO CLEMENTIA _

Tsuzuki lazily sat down on his chair and said, "What a tiring day and here I am to do some paper works  
before retiring to my apartment!"

"Are you complaining Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked appearing behind Tsuzuki. He was eyeing Tsuzuki with  
cold and evil eyes. Tsuzuki sweat dropped, shook his head and exclaimed, "Of course not Tatsumi!" Hisoka sighed and said, "Baka!"

Tatsumi smiled and asked, "Nee Tsuzuki-san, where is Ayumi-san?" Tsuzuki answered, "She's with  
Wakaba-chan, I've heard Wakaba bought her some clothes and accessories. They're at Terazuma's cubicle."

"Arigato Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi replied leaving. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow and said, "That's odd, I wonder why Tatsumi suddenly took interest on Ayumi-chan?"

"Maybe Tatsumi likes her!" Watari exclaimed popping behind Hisoka. Hisoka freaked out and cried, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BEHIND ME!" **Watari smiled and said, "Nothing really boy! I'm just observing some things."

"Really now? What for Watari?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari smiled evilly and said, "What else for? This is for my Sex-changing potion!" with that he eyed Hisoka. Hisoka gulped and suddenly went nervous. "And I got the perfect subject for that!" Wataru replied smiling at Hisoka. Hisoka went pale and sweat dropped.

Tsuzuki grinned and said, "About the thing you said earlier Watari-san, do you think Tatsumi likes Ayumi-chan?" Watari raised an eyebrow and said, "Well it is not like, you know LIKE her. He just fond of Ayumi... I don't really know why."

_"Great! First Tsuzuki now Tatsumi! That Ayumi!"_ Hisoka thought annoyingly.

**TERAZUMA'S CUBICLE **

**"WAKABA! WHAT THE HELL?"** Terazuma cried as he saw dozens of shopping bags in his cubicle. Wakaba  
smiled sweetly at him and said, "Konbanwa Hajime-chan!" Terazuma didn't bothered to to greet back and angrily demanded, "What are all these Wakaba?"

"These are for Ayu-chan! I shopped at Panha's and brought her beautiful clothes and accessories!" Wakaba answered fishing out a summer laced dress from a shopping bag. Terazuma shook his head and said, "And you dumped all of these into my cubicle? Why not yours?" Wakaba sighed and said, "I used mine as Ayu-chan's dressing room! please don't complain too much  
Hajime-chan!"

"Complain! I have the rights to complain! This is my cubicle and you didn't get any permission to use it!" Terzuma growled. Wakaba frowned, vein popping exclaimed, 'If you don't shut up, I'll touch you!" Terazuma went pale and exclaimed, "No! Don't do that! Okay, use my cubicle! No burden!" with that he turned his back and thought, _"Why this brat!"_

**"KAWAII!"** Wakaba squealed. Terazuma turned around and blushed. In front of him is Ayumin Hasegawa dressed in a white laced shoujo dress. Wakaba took some hair ribbons and a brush and said, "Let me fix your hair Ayu-chan!"

Ayumi just nod her hair. Terazuma literally had his jaw dropped and was ogling at Ayumi. _"Whoah! Imagine this! This emotionless so-called perfect assassin, got some looks!"_ Terazuma thought.

Wakaba finished putting the hair ribbons on Ayumi and exclaimed, "There you go! Now you looked beautiful Ayu-chan! Here put on these shoes and I'll show you to everyone." Ayumi did what she was told. As she was putting on her shoes, Tatsumi came and saw her in her new attire. Tatsumi was amazed and said, "My how beautiful you are tonight Ayumi-san!"

"Tatsumi-san!" Wakaba exclaimed cheerfully. Ayumi looked up and saw Tatsumi gazing at her. Tatsumi bowed at her like a true gentleman and said, "I have something for you Ayumi-san."

Ayumi asked, "What is it Tatsumi-san?" Tatsumi took out a box and opened it, inside the box placed an amethyst necklace. "Here, tis is for you" Ayumi-san took the box and gazed at the content. "Kirei! These are so pretty Tatsumi-san! And really expensive! How sweet of you to give these to Ayu-chan!" Wakaba exclaimed. Tatsumi smiled and said, "Ayumi-san deserved it"

"Tatsumi!" someone called. Tatsumi turned around saw Hisoka glaring at him. "Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi  
replied in surprise. Hisoka approached him, he eyed Ayumi in her new look and thought, _"Tsuzuki must not see her in those clothes or he'll glomp her"_ he then eyed the box with the amethyst necklace and thought, _"That's an expensive gift. So expensive to someone new!"_

Tatsumi looked at Hisoka and asked, "Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Hisoka nod his head and asked, "May I speak to you? Privately?"

**TATSUMI'S OFFICE **

Tatsumi placed a cup of coffee in front of Hisoka. He sat down on his chair and said, "Such a tiring day isn't it? I've heard that you fainted, it's a good thing Tsuzuki took care of you." Hisoka frowned and demanded, "Do you like Hasegawa-san?"

Tatsumi gave Hisoka a look of surprise, he was stunned to hear such a question from the boy. He smiled  
and answered, "Yes Kurosaki-kun, but it is not like as in LIKE her. I'm just fond of the girl."

_"Like what Watari said."_ Hisoka thought. He then asked, "Why?"

"I'll be frank Kurosaki-kun, there is no point of hiding it hence you can read my thoughts. I saw Tsuzuki in Ayumi-san. The innocence, the fragility, that angelic soft face. Yes I saw your partner in that girl. It's just like a girl version of Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi replied.

Hisoka hung his head down and said, "So I see, no wonder you gave her an expensive gift."

"It's not just an expensive gift Kurosaki-kun, it's an amethyst necklace, when Tsuzuki was still my partner, I gave an amethyst bracelet to him. It's a symbol of my sincerity." Tatsumi replied. "Yes I know that, well sorry for bothering you Tatsumi." Hisoka replied. He stood up and left.

Then a figure behind Tatsumi appeared, it was Watari drinking a cup of tea. He smiled and asked, "Interesting isn't it Tatsumi?" Tatsumi nod his head and said, "Yes Watari-san. You were right, the boy is jealous!"

Watari turned crazy and said, "That's why he's the perfect SUBJECT! The perfect one for my sex- changing potion! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Indeed you are insane Watari-san." Tatsumi replied in SD form. Watari just continued on laughing.

**TERAZUMA'S CUBICLE **

"Stay with me tonight Ayumi-chan! Tomorrow, we'll surprise minna-san " hearts Wakaba exclaimed. Ayumi nod her head. She just put on her old clothes back and now going home with Wakaba. Terazuma sighed and said, "I can't believe your wasting your time on this Wakaba."

"This is not a waste of time Hajime-chan! I'm teaching Ayu-chan how to be a girl!" Wakaba exclaimed angrily. "Give Wakaba-chan a break Terazuma!" Tsuzuki exclaimed towering Terazuma. Terazuma backed away and snarled, "You!"

Tsuzuki ignored the snarling Terazuma and turned to Ayumi, "Have a good night sleep okay Ayumi-chan?" with that he pat the young girl in the head.

**THE NEXT DAY **

"A-Ayumi-chan!" Tsuzuki exclaimed wide eyed. Wakaba came with Ayumi who is dressed in a powder blue laced shoujo dress. Her long hair pulled into two tight ponytails and on her feet she wore laced sandals.

Wakaba smiled and said, "What do you think Tsuzuki-chan?" Tsuzuki cried, **"Waiiii! She's sooo KAWAII!**" with that he glomped on Ayumi and exclaimed, "You're so adorable today Ayumi-chan!"

Hisoka was horror stricken at the sight, **_"CHIGAU!"_** Watari came up to him and said, "You don't look good boy! Here have some tea!" Hisoka eyed the cup of tea that Watari is handing him and shook his head. _"I can sense Watari put something on that tea! I'm not going to be his guinea pig!"_ Hisoka thought stepping away from Watari.

"Nee Hisoka! Look at Ayumi-chan! She's sooo CUTE!" an inu mode Tsuzuki exclaimed wagging his tail. Hisoka didn't said anything and turned to his paper work. Tsuzuki frowned and said, "Hisokaaa! Look, Ayumi-chan looks adorable!"

"Be quiet baka! I'm working!" Hisoka spat. Tsuzuki went teary-eyed and said, "You're mean Hisoka!" Watari snickered and said, "I just wonder how will the boy look in these kind of clothes?" then everyone imagine Hisoka wearing a shoujo dress, even Hisoka himself. Hisoka blushed and cried, **"BAKA! I will not wear a dress!" **

Tsuzuki smiled and said, "But you'll certainly look kawaii!" Hisoka snarled at him, "I don't care baka!"

Tatsumi came and said, "Minna-san, back to work!" every one did. Ayumi went to her cubicle. Tatsumi eyed the girl and said, "You look beautiful today Ayumi-san" Ayumi looked at him and said, "Arigato..."

With that response, everyone stopped working. Tsuzuki stood up exclaimed, "Yukatta! She said thank you! At last, she managed to say it!"

"Tsuzuki-san have you been teaching her to say it?" Tatsumi asked. Tsuzuki nod his head and exclaimed, "Uh-huh! Every night in the phone! Isn't it great Tatsumi-san?" Tatsumi smiled and said, "Yes Tsuzuki-san." Hisoka gripped his pencil too hard that it broke. _"That baka! He spend to much time on that girl soon he'll be marrying her! That idiot!"_ he thought, getting another pencil from his drawer.

As he was searching for his pencil, Ayumi handed her hers and said, "Here take it Hisoka-san" Hisoka stared at the pencil at Ayumi's hand and snapped, "No thank you, I have mine!"

_"Why is Hisoka so grumpy today? Lack of sweets I guess, maybe I'll buy some apple pie for him, that will cheer him up."_ Tsuzuki thought happily.

**LATER LUNCH TIME (Under the Sakura Tree) **

Tsuzuki smiled as he approached Ayumi who is seating under a tree. Tsuzuki sat down beside her and said, "Lovely isn't it?"

"Lovely?" Ayumi asked. "The Sakura petals! They're lovely!" Tsuzuki replied. Ayumi stared at the petals and asked, "What is lovely?"

Tsuzuki sighed and said, "Oh Ayumi-chan, You don't have to ask everything, look I'll show you!" with that he took Ayumi's hand.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked as Tsuzuki placed Ayumi's hand on his face. "I'll show you human emotions Ayumi, since you're an empath you'll able to see and feel it through me! I may not be the perfect one to be an example of a human being but I might gave you an idea... Tsuzuki replied as his voice trailed off.

Ayumi had just let out her psychic powers and now is synchronizing with him. Tsuzuki smiled as the young girl synchronize with his heart and thoughts.

_"That's it Ayumi-chan! Learn to be human, be one!" _Tsuzuki exclaimed in his mind.

**INFIRMARY **

**"BAKA!"** Hisoka cried at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was no cowering behind Watari for protection against the raging Hisoka. "BAKA! Why did you let her synchronize with you? Why did you let her see everything of you!" Hisoka demanded. Tsuzuki wailed, "But, there's harm into it Hisokaaaaa!"

"Y-yes, that's correct, Ayumi wouldn't care about Tsuzuki's past boy." Watari replied. Hisoka gave him an icy glare and exclaimed, "This isn't your business! So stay out!"

Watari went SD and said, "Itai! Such harsh words!" Hisoka couldn't believe to what Tsuzuki had done. **_"Darn you Tsuzuki! You are willing to show Ayumi all your feelings and thoughts when you aren't willing to show them to me! Why? Why Tsuzuki? And I thought I was your partner!"_** Hisoka's mind screamed. He wanted to scream that aloud but he knows it would cause total embarrassment for him.

"T-Tsuzuki-san..." Ayumi replied. Tsuzuki upon hearing Ayumi's voice replied, "Ahhh you're wake! Gomen ne Ayumi-chan, I didn't mean for you to have and overload! Gomenasai!" Ayumi shook her head and said, "Daijoubu Tsuzuki-san!" with that she smiled. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari froze in shock. Ayumi Hasegawa just smiled!

**Tsuzuku**


	5. EVE ARC 4: SORRISO

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**EVE ARC 4:** _SORRISO _

Tsuzuki Asato, Kurosaki Hisoka and Yukata Watari were all dumbfounded, Hasegawa Ayumi just smiled and that's not all, her eyes, they were no longer gray but bright blue. Tsuzuki touched her face and asked, "Ayumi-chan?"

"Hai! It's me Tsuzuki-san!" Ayumi exclaimed smiling sweetly at him. Hisoka shook his head and thought, _"Impossible! This is impossible, how the hell she got emotions that fast? She just synchronized with Tsuzuki!"_

**_"I don't understand it either Hisoka-kun but I have emotions now! My stoned heart is broken, all thanks to Tsuzuki-san!"_** Ayumi telepathically replied to Hisoka. Hisoka grabbed Ayumi by the shoulder and demanded, "BUT HOW? You just saw his thoughts, his feelings, his past! HOW?"

Ayumi stared at Hisoka and exclaimed putting her hand at Hisoka's cheek, "I told you, I don't know... somehow, I absorbed those feelings that's why, now... I have them!" Hisoka jerked off, he felt the strong gush of emotions coming from Ayumi, he angrily exclaimed, "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down boy!" Watari exclaimed getting hold of Hisoka. Tsuzuki broke into his cheerfulness crying, **"YUKATTA! AYUMI-CHAN HAS EMOTIONS!"** with that he hugged the young girl. Hasegawa Ayumi was surprised by it, could only blush. Tsuzuki's cries sent Tatsumi, Terazuma, Wakaba and Chief Konoe to the infirmary.

Terazumi grumpily demanded, "What's going in here Tsuzuki?" when he saw Ayumi smiling at him, he froze and freaked out, **"SHE'S SMILING!**" he cried looking horrified. "SUGOI! That's good!" Wakaba exclaimed hugging Ayumi. Ayumi replied, "Yes Wakaba-chan, I do have emotions now"

Chief Konoe smiled and said, "Well done Tsuzuki, you did a great job!" Tatsumi approached Ayumi and exclaimed, "Congratulations Ayumi-san!" Ayumi bowed his head and said, "Arigato Tatsumi-san"

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Ayumi and sweetly cuddled the girl saying, "I knew that what I did would help you Ayumi-chan!" Ayumi faced Tsuzuki and said, "Hai! Because of you all what Sister Mary thought me all came back! Thank you Tsuzuki, for sharing your emotions to me!" with that she hugged Tsuzuki.

_"Ayumi now had emotions... emotions... those emotions... those emotions will take Tsuzuki away, away from me!"_ Hisoka thought, tears building in his eyes. He swallowed hard trying to compress the tears. He nearly choked on his words but didn't. "Umm... Tsuzuki, Hasegawa-san, it's time to go to Earth" Hisoka replied looking down. Ayumi broke away from Tsuzuki and exclaimed, "Oh yes! The mysterious disappearances at St. Mikhael!"

Chief Konoe nod his head and exclaimed, "Better get going to it!

**EARTH (ST. MIKHAEL) **

Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Ayumi hurriedly went towards the girl's restroom. The body of Yujin and the girl  
was found. "Sumimasen! Let us through please!" Tsuzuki exclaimed squirming his way inside. As he got inside, he turned  
his back at once at the sight he saw.

"What's wrong Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked and gasped. In front of them, are the two burned bodies of Yujin and the girl. Their expressions shows they were burned alive. A girl exclaimed, "How frightening! I think I won't be able to pee in here anymore!"

"What do you mean? I might quit this school! I don't want to be the next one to die!" a boy exclaimed looking terrified. Ayumi kneeled down to take a closer look at the bodies. Their skins were torched terribly. **_"Tsuzuki-san... please tell all the students to leave, I will synchronize with the bodies to see what happened to them"_** Ayumi telepathically told Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki nod his head and exclaimed, "Minna-san, everyone back to your rooms, I will be the one to report  
this matter to the principal!" The students then disappeared one by one. When they are all gone, Ayumi synchronized with one  
of the body.

I_ntense black fire, screams of two people being burned alive _

_An evil laughter _

_The whole place is blazing hot _

_A shadowy figure appeared behind the black fire. _

_It has cold, evil, gleaming red eyes_

**_"IGNEM! IGNEM!"_** _the figure exclaimed then it laughed evilly _

Ayumi took her hand off the body and turned to Hisoka. "Take a look Hisoka-kun and tell me what you think." Ayumi replied with that she placed her hands on Hisoka's hand and made him see what he saw. Hisoka screamed on what he saw, he was gasping for air when it was finished. Tsuzuki asked, "What? What did you saw?"

Hisoka gulped and exclaimed, "These students, were taken to place where there is black fire and were burned alive by this shadowy figure with gleaming red eyes. Our enemy is not human Tsuzuki! It's a demon!" Ayumi nod her head and said, "A demon who uses Black Fire, I don't know what is his purpose of why is he doing this, but what he is doing is really evil!" Hisoka looked at Ayumi and was surprised that he face shows anger, even her tone is anger.

_"Don't be surprised anymore Kurosaki! She now has emotions"_ Hisoka told himself taking deep breaths. Tsuzuki frowned and said, "I'll contact Tatsumi and ask if Watari can help us with this, you two go back to your rooms." Ayumi nod her head, she then extend her hand to Hisoka and asked, "Need help Hisoka-kun?"

Hisoka frowned and snapped, "No, I don't! I'm not a child that need to be guided!" with that he brushed pass Ayumi and Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki shook his head and exclaimed, "Gomen ne Ayumi-chan, he's not that really grouchy." Ayumi smiled and said, "Daijoubu Tsuzuki-san!" with that she left.

_"Anger... jealousy... why is Hisoka-kun feeling this?"_ Ayumi wondered as she got back to class.

**MEIFU (JuOhCho, Shokan Division) **

**CHIEF KONOE'S OFFICE**

Tatsumi frowned upon reading Tsuzuki's message. He showed it to Chief Konoe who gasped after reading this. "I knew it would be a demon" Chief Konoe exclaimed nervously. Tatsumi nod his head and said, "We must pull Tsuzuki, Kurosaki and Hasegawa out of this case! This case is for the Demon Exterminator Division not ours!"

Chief Konoe nod his head and exclaimed, "I know that, but Tsuzuki can handle this, he is the best and  
the most powerful shinigami around here! Among us, he is the only one who can control the four sacred shinigami of Gensoukai!"

Tatsumi slammed his fist on Chief Konoe's desk and exclaimed, "Kacho! You know ever since Tsuzuki defeated Saaga, all demons in the Makai world want Tsuzuki dead! I'm 100 sure that the demon in this case is after Tsuzuki! I am not having Tsuzuki in peril!"

"He won't be in peril Tatsumi!" Chief Konoe exclaimed sternly. He then looked at the paper and said, "Tsuzuki wants Watari's help, send Watari at once!" Tatsumi frowned and said, "All right I'll send Watari but if ever Tsuzuki gets in danger, with or without  
your permission I'll ask the Demon Exterminators Division to take over the case plus I'll make sure Enma Daoih learns about getting his precious one into big trouble!" with that Tatsumi stormed out of the office.

_"Tatsumi... what a frightening person... "_ Chief Konoe thought heaving a big sigh.

**EARTH (ST. MIKHAEL)**

**CAFETERIA**

"I never thought your eyes were blue Ayumi!" Seira replied looking into Ayumi's eyes. Ayumi grinned and said, "My eyes are gray when I want to scare people off!" Meiko raised her eyebrow and asked, "You mean you can change your eye color?" Ayumi nod her head and exclaimed, "Thanks to the power of contact lenses!" the three girls laugh.

_"Hmph. She now can laugh with these people, how surprising!"_ Hisoka thought mockingly. Meiko noticed Hisoka talking with some of the boys and replied, "Kurosaki-san is incredibly cute isn't he?" Seira nod her head in agreement. "Hisoka-kun is sooo adorable! He is new but he's already a heartthrob here!"

Ayumi just nod her head and thought, _"Hisoka is cute, but he's too grumpy!"_

**_"I've read that!"_** Hisoka exclaimed looking at Ayumi. Ayumi blushed and replied, **_"He he he he! Just kidding Hisoka-kun" _**Hisoka raised an eyebrow and replied, **_"Kid my ass!"_**

Seira turned to Ayumi and said, "You and Hisoka-kun went to the same school before transferring here right?" Ayumi nod her head. "Do you have his phone number?" Meiko asked. "No, Hisoka-kun and I are not that close, he's rather anti-sociable." Ayumi answered looking at Hisoka. Hisoka frowned and said, **_"I'm not anti-sociable!"_**

**_"Yes you are! You don't like speaking and talking to people"_** Ayumi replied giving the green-eyed shinigami a look. Hisoka shrugged his shoulders and said, **_"I only talk to people I like." _**Ayumi sighed and said, **_"I bet, I'm one who those people you don't like."_**

**_"How did you figure it out?"_** Hisoka asked. He's being frank and he's enjoying it. **_"I'm an empath too you know and I felt it."_** Ayumi replied sadly. **_"Naze Hisoka-kun? Why don't you like me? Why do you hate me Hisoka-kun?"_** Ayumi asked giving  
Hisoka a very sad gaze. Hisoka gritted his teeth and replied, **_"Because... because... because..."_**

Then suddenly, Ayumi sensed it, the evil presence. **_"Hisoka-kun! It's the enemy!"_** with that she rushed towards the school ground. Hisoka followed behind her. **_"Tsuzuki!"_** Hisoka exclaimed inside his mind. Tsuzuki meanwhile hurriedly left the clinic to join Hisoka and Ayumi.

**IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS**

Ayumi halted as she noticed that the school ground is in suspended animation. She then took out a fuda and chanted, **_"Heavenly powers! UNDO!" _**

In an instant, the suspended animation was broken and scream of help was heard. A student was being taken away by a shadowy mass. Tsuzuki appeared, bearing a fuda, he placed the fuda on the shadowy mass and cried, **"RELEASE!" **

The shadowy mass unwrapped the girl. Hisoka rushed over catching the girl. "Protect her Hisoka!" Tsuzuki ordered. Hisoka nod his head and set up a barrier. The shadowy mass attacked, Tsuzuki cried, **"INFLATUS"** there was a loud explosion. Ayumi approached Tsuzuki and exclaimed, "Daijoubu ka Tsuzuki-san?" Tsuzuki nod his head.

**"TSUZUKI!"** Hisoka cried clutching the girl close to him. The shadowy mass in now attacking them. Because of the barrier, the shadowy mass can't get through. Then a crack appeared on the barrier. Tsuzuki cried, **"CHIGAU!"** with that he rushed at the shadowy mass. The shadowy mass let out wind like tentacles and enveloped Tsuzuki. **"TSUZUKI!"** Hisoka cried.

"I will take you instead shinigami!" a voice exclaimed. The voice came from the shadowy mass. Tsuzuki tried to break free but can't. Ayumi screamed, **"TSUZUKI-SAN!"** then her blue eyes turned gray, and a strong psychic ki came out of  
Ayumi. She took out a fuda and chanted, **_"Heavenly powers, I the maiden of the Nacht! Give thee the powers! Grant me you divine protection!" _**

She then trusted the fuda at the shadowy mass and cried, **"ATRUM FLATUS!"** there was a blinding light and a strong explosion. Tsuzuki was released from the shadowy mass. Hisoka and the girl were safe, the shadowy mass disappeared leaving a trail of evil laughter.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed rushing towards Hisoka. "I'm fine, how about you?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki smiled and said, "Not a scratch! Thanks to Ayumi-chan, I'm okay and you two are safe!" He then turned around and gasped, Ayumi lay on the floor unconscious.

**Tsuzuku**


	6. EVE ARC 5: PECTORIS IRRITUS INVIDIA

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**WARNING: Tissue alert!**

**EVE ARC 5:** _PECTORIS IRRITUS INVIDIA _

**MEIFU (INFIRMARY) **

Hisoka painfully watched as Tsuzuki rushed the unconscious Ayumi into the infirmary. Tsuzuki was dead worried and he was panicking. **"WATARI! WATARI YUTAKA!"** Tsuzuki cried, laying Ayumi on the clinic bed. **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU  
WATARI?"** Tsuzuki demanded.

Watari resurfaced behind the curtain, looking sleepy. "Doushite?" he asked lazily. Tsuzuki grabbed the sleepy Watari crying, **"Ayumi-chan fainted! I don't know what to do!" **Tsuzuki shook him badly that the doze of sleepiness escaped from Watari. Watari took his glasses on put them on. He approached Ayumi on the bed and examined her.

"Well? What's the problem Watari?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka cringed, he can't bear to watch this. He tooka step back, his hand looking for the doorknob. When he found it, he quickly opened the door and rushed outside the infirmary. Tears were falling down his eyes. He kept on running until he stopped under the sakura tree. He kneeled down in front of the tree and exclaimed, "Why do he care for her that much?"

He made a fist and punched the tree trunk, he did it again and again until his knuckles bleed. "I've always been the one Tsuzuki worried about that like that, I nearly get killed out there and all he did is asked how am I? But her... she just fainted... worn out by the power she used... he panicked like she was dying!" Hisoka exclaimed bitterly.

Tears dropped into the ground. Hisoka never this pain before. It was a different pain. A pain of jealousy. _"Yes! I'm jealous of Ayumi! Because all Tsuzuki sees now is her! All he sees is Ayumi. All is important is Ayumi! He doesn't care for anyone except for Ayumi! I'm forgotten!"_ Hisoka thought bitterly. His wounds on his knuckles started to heal, **_"Why did she had to come? Why did she have to gain emotions? Why did she exist? I hate you Ayumi! I hate you because you're stealing Tsuzuki away from me. The only person I have! I hate you because of that! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_** Hisoka cried in his mind.

**MEANWHILE (INFIRMARY) **

Watari smiled at Tsuzuki and said, "Worry no more Tsuzuki! She's okay now!" Tsuzuki gave outa sigh of relief and said, "Yukatta!" Tsuzuki touched Ayumi's face and asked, "Watari why did she fainted?"

"Exhaustion Tsuzuki! She might have used a powerful fuda magic that she combined with her psychic powers that so strong, it robbed her out of energy!" Watari explained. "She did it because she wanted to save me. I put her in peril." Tsuzuki replied sadly. Watari sighed and exclaimed, "No you didn't Tsuzuki! Don't blame yourself, she just overused herself!"

Tsuzuki smiled, he then whispered, "You did a good job Ayumi-chan!" the he noticed that Hisoka was no where to be found. He stood up and asked, "Where is Hisoka?" Watari shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know where the boy is!"

**UNDER THE SAKURA TREE**

Hisoka sat under the sakura tree asleep, tear stain can be seen on his face. He must have cried himself to sleep. Tsuzuki appeared in front of Hisoka. "Why sleep here Hisoka?" Tsuzuki replied kneeling down. He then noticed the tear stains. He wiped  
them off with his hand and wondered, _"He's been crying. But why?"_

He then carried Hisoka up thinking, _"He mustn't sleep here, he might catch a cold"_

**HISOKA'S APARTMENT (HISOKA'S BEDROOM) **

Tsuzuki put the covers over Hisoka. He sighed as he sat down on the chair, he was dead tired. He looked at the time and noticed that it was time to do his paper works. "I'm so tired to do paper works! Two unconscious shinigamis in one day!" Tsuzuki groaned. Then he heard Hisoka sniffling. He stood up and approached the boy. Tears were coming from Hisoka's eyes.

_"Hisoka... why are you crying?"_ Tsuzuki asked in his mind.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_Hisoka was running towards Tsuzuki. _

_**"TSUZUKI! MATTE! CHOTTO MATTE TSUZUKI!"** Hisoka cried _

_Tsuzuki smiled and said, "Hurry Hisoka, I have a surprise for you!" Hisoka halted as he saw Ayumi appearing beside Tsuzuki. _

_Tsuzuki looked at Ayumi and at Hisoka and said, "Hisoka... Ayumi is my partner now!"_

_"NANI!" Hisoka asked in surprise. "Aren't you glad Hisoka? You'll be out of me, you'll no longer have a baka partner" Tsuzuki replied. Ayumi nod her head in agreement. _

_Hisoka shook his head and said, "Demo Tsuzuki, I never wanted that!" Tsuzuki frowned and said, "Yes you did Hisoka!" Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki by the arm and exclaimed, "IYA DA! I never did! Onegai Tsuzuki, don't do this!"_

_"It's been done Hisoka, Chief Konoe have finalized it, you'll be assigned a new partner today" Tsuzuki replied with that he jerked his arm as Hisoka's grasp. "Please, just accept it and be happy for us" Tsuzuki replied. _Ayumi smiled at Hisoka and said, _"Be happy too and good luck Hisoka-kun!"_ _Tsuzuki took Ayumi's hand and smiled. He then turned to Hisoka and said, "Sayonara... Hisoka..." with that Tsuzuki and Ayumi turned their backs and walked away. _

**_"NO! TSUZUKI! DON'T LEAVE ME! ONEGAI! DON'T!"_** Hisoka cried, tears coming from his eyes. _"No... Don't leave me Tsuzuki... don't leave me..."_

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE **

Tsuzuki took out his handkerchief wiped the tears from Hisoka's eyes. Then suddenly, Hisoka sprang up embracing him. Tsuzuki thought that he was already awake but realized that he was still asleep. He was about to lay him back when Hisoka spoke. "Onegai Tsuzuki... don't leave me... don't leave me Tsuzuki!" Hisoka sobbed, tears still coming outfrom his eyes. Upon hearing this, Tsuzuki was shocked.

_"Is Hisoka dreaming of me leaving him? Hisoka..." _Tsuzuki thought, he cuddled the crying boy and said, "Stop crying Hisoka... I'm not going to leave you..." Hisoka then stopped crying. Tsuzuki wiped away the tear stain and thought, _"Hisoka... I will never  
leave you, no one will take me away from you... no one..."_

**LATER THAT EVENING (SHOKAN DIVISION CORRIDORS)**

_"Darn it, I fell asleep under the sakura tree"_ Hisoka grumbled in his mind. When he woke up it was already dark and he remembered that he had some paper works to finish. When he woke up, Tsuzuki was there seating beside his bed. He was smiling at him and told him that he fell asleep under the sakura tree. Hisoka immediately understood that Tsuzuki carried him home, thinking about this made him blush but thinking about his dream made him blush even more.

_"I must have been crying in my dream... shit... I might as well been sleep talking..." _Hisoka thought, _"Tsuzuki must have heard what I've been saying in my dreams... how embarrassing" _he replied in his mind. He took a deep breath and muttered to himself, "It's a good thing, he never spoke a word about it" as he took a turn along the corridor he saw Ayumi Hasegawa walking to the opposite direction.

"Hasegawa-san..." Hisoka replied. Ayumi stopped and said, "Kurosaki-kun!" Hisoka frowned and said, "I need to talk to you!"

Ayumi nod her head and said, "I know... you haven't told me why you hated me Hisoka-kun!" Hisoka made a fist and exclaimed, "It's a good thing that you know that!"

"But why?" Ayumi asked. "That's because you're taking away Tsuzuki away from me!" Hisoka snapped back angrily. Again tears were building in his eyes. Ayumi was shaken. "Nee Hisoka... I am not" Ayumi replied looking disbelieved. **"LIAR!"** Hisoka cried at her. Tears are now coming out from his eyes. **"All Tsuzuki sees is YOU! All Tsuzuki cared about is YOU! No one else but YOU!"** Hisoka cried.

Ayumi backed away, she could feel the pain... the pain Hisoka is experiencing. Hisoka then asked, "You like Tsuzuki don't you? You like him right?" Ayumi turned her back and said, "Yes I do Hisoka-kun" she the turned around and exclaimed, "But I'm not going to take away him from you!"

Hisoka shook his head and replied, "You've already have!" Ayumi grabbed Hisoka by the shoulders and exclaimed, "I haven't! Hisoka... I owe Tsuzuki-san a lot! He gave me what I longed for!"

"Oh Hisoka... can't you see how I envy you?" Ayumi demanded, her voice quivering. Hisoka jerked off exclaiming, "Envy me? For what?" The girl shook her head and said, "You're so lucky that you have someone like Tsuzuki-san, I have no one Hisoka! Sister Mary is long gone and it's impossible for me to be with her! I envy you because you can always be with Tsuzuki-san... I cannot! After this case, I'll be gone, Kacho will assign a partner for me and my place... I won't be there, but you! You will be!"

"That's why you're getting him away from me so that you can have him!" Hisoka snapped. "No Hisoka! I can't do that! If I do, Tsuzuki-san won't be happy! He's happy with you! Tsuzuki cares for you deeply!" Ayumi exclaimed. Hisoka snapped, "How can you tell?" Ayumi exclaimed, "Because I saw it! When Tsuzuki synchronized with me, I saw it all, I saw it all! That's why I can't take Tsuzuki-san away from you!"

Hisoka wasn't able to talk back. "But please Hisoka-kun... don't ask me to stay away from him... because I can't! If you swear upon your life that you would protect him, I did too!" Ayumi replied with determination in her voice. Kurosaki Hisoka turned his back and walked away.

**_"I will grant your request Hasegawa-san... I will try not to hate you..."_** Hisoka replied to Ayumi through telepathy. **_"Arigato Hisoka-kun!"_** Ayumi replied.

**HISOKA'S CUBICLE **

Hisoka sat down on his desk and noticed a box. He took it and opened it. Inside was a slice of carrot  
cake and a note.

_Hisoka, _

_I hope you're feeling well now! Enjoy the carrot cake! _

_Love, _

_Tsuzuki 3_

Hisoka couldn't help but smile. Ayumi was right, Tsuzuki cares for him. He was just too jealous and blinded by love to see it. He sighed and muttered, "Tsuzuki no baka!" and ate the cake heartily.

**Tsuzuki**


	7. EVE ARC 6: IGNEM

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**EVE ARC 6:** _IGNEM _

**ADDITIONAL CHARACTER: **

**TSUJIORI KIRA:** Appeared in the St. Michel Arc in the manga. She's a demon exterminator and part of Demon Exterminator Division under Enma Daoih. Here, she's the chief of that division.

**ST. MIKHAEL **

After that confrontation, Hisoka felt better. Truth hurts but the truth can set you free. Well it did set him free from the pawns of jealousy. Hisoka now can talk with Ayumi without the feeling of hatred. "Hasegawa-san, what do you think of our enemy?" Hisoka asked as he sat down beside Ayumi. Ayumi sighed and said, "I'm not sure! I don't have any background with demons! We have to wait for Watari-san to help us"

Hisoka then noticed Tsuzuki outside the classroom. Obviously he is in his spirit form because not a student can see him, standing there. Hisoka mentioned this to Ayumi. Ayumi nod her head and both of them stood up and went towards Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki instantly went into his human form. He smiled at the two and said, "Watari is here! I've isolated the clinic for a moment for this!"

**CLINIC **

Watari smiled at the three, he was holding a beaker filled with sickly yellow green liquid that keeps on bubbling. Ayumi frowned at the sight of it and asked, "What is that Watari-san?"

"This is one of my experiments Ayumi-san! The Sex-Changing Formula!" Watari answered gleefully thenhe looked at Hisoka and grinned evilly. Hisoka nervously smiled. _"Uh-oh... This is bad"_ Watari approached him and said, "How about you being my subject for this boy!" Hisoka turned into a freaking Li Syoaran and cried, **"CHIGAU!" **

Then he hid behind Ayumi for help. "Common now boy, it won't hurt!" Watari replied holding the beaker at Hisoka. **"CHIGAU! You're not turning me into a girl worst into something else!"** Hisoka cried angrily. Tsuzuki smiled and said, "I think you'll cute as a girl Hisoka!" Hisoka cried at Tsuzuki, **"BAKA! I don't care if I look cute! I'm not going to be changed into a girl!" **

Ayumi snickered and said telepathically at Hisoka, **_"I do think you'll look cute as a girl Hisoka-kun!"_ **

**_"Not you too Hasegawa-san!" _**Hisoka exclaimed in his mind obviously trampled down with embarrassment. Ayumi smiled and said, **_"But I can see that you liked what Tsuzuki-san told you about you being cute as a girl"_** Hisoka blushed and said, **_"No comment"_** he then glared at Tsuzuki and Watari and exclaimed, "Can we go on with the case? Or I'll tell Tatsumi all of this?"

" Hai!" Tsuzuki and Watari exclaimed together looking scared at Hisoka. Watari placed the beaker down on the table and said, "I ransacked my book collection at the lab and I found this!" with that he fished out an old book colored black. Ayumi cringed her nose and said, "It smelled so bad!" Watari smiled nervously and said, "That's because this book is centuries years old! The pages is colored yellow already as you can see." with that he opened the book revealing it's content.

Hisoka's eyes widened in amazement, "SUGOI! This book contains all the informations about demons and other dark dwelling elements!" Hisoka exclaimed looking impressed. "I never thought you have this Watari-san!" Ayumi replied looking at Watari, "You're a scientist not a demon extortionist, so I was quite puzzled why Tsuzuki-san asked your help"

Watari smiled proudly and explained, "You know Ayumi-san, I'm also a Shinigami! Years ago, I had a mission that needed the assistance of the Demon Exterminator Division's help. I went to the Library and borrowed this book. I took a great interest in it and purchased it. Ever since that, I've been researching about this matter"

"Watari knew a lot with this matter, that's why the Demon Exterminator Division approach him for some matters about demons and other stuff connected with it!" Tsuzuki replied winking at Watari. Ayumi the asked, "Demon Exterminator Division?" Tsuzuki nod his head and explained, "They are the one's who handle cases involving demons!"

"Wait a minute, this case involves a demon! We should be pulled out of this case and leave it to the Demon Exterminator Division right?" Ayumi asked in great puzzlement. Watari sighed and said, "We know that but Chief Konoe insist that Tsuzuki and Hisoka can handle this."

Ayumi frowned and exclaimed, "Not just because Tsuzuki-san defeated Saaga that's mean he can handle this!" In shock, Watari asked, "Eh... How did you know about that?" Ayumi gave Watari a look and an arrow appeared with the word EMPATH pointing at Ayumi. Hisoka nod his head and agreement and exclaimed, "I agree with Hasegawa-san! We know you're powerful Tsuzuki but you know that demons from the Makai world would love to have your life."

Tsuzuki smiled and said, "Don't worry about me Hisoka, Ayumi-chan! Worry about the next victim!" Ayumi and Hisoka looked at each other and both exclaimed in their minds, **_"He's impossible!"_ **

Watari turned the pages of the book and said, "The demon you're talking about is in this book!" he stopped on a certain page. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Ayumi looked at it. On that page is a picture of a shadowy figure with gleaming red-eyes. Around the demon is a sea of black fire. "The demon is called DIABOLUS IGNEM! He lives within pan dimensions, and in his place, he is always  
surrounded with black fire. He loves to devour human beings, and he devours them burning them alive. He also has the capability of manipulation of minds and suspended animation." Watari explained.

Hisoka looked at the description and read, "The pan dimension he lives is can be opened by a special incantation" Watari stopped Hisoka from reading the rest by saying, "Now don't read that boy! You don't have the capability the incantate that! Only those who knew Fuda Magic well by heart had the capability to incantate it!"

With that Hisoka looked at Ayumi and Tsuzuki. Ayumi shook her head and said, "It would be Tsuzuki-san! Look hear this out!" with that she read something from the book, "Those who knew Fuda Magic well can incantate this, however, that someone must be extremely strong in fuda magic!"

Watari nod his head and said, "Among us four, the only one who is strong in Fuda Magic is you  
Tsuzuki! That's why Chief Konoe is confident that you can handle this!" Tsuzuki closed his eyes and said, "Then... I think we have to go to his world and stop him!"

Ayumi and Hisoka both nod their heads. Ayumi then held up a hand and said, "Gomenasai! I need to go  
to the bathroom!" with that she left. Hisoka smiled and said, "She's so human now..." Tsuzuki smiled and exclaimed, "I can see you're beginning to like her Hisoka!"

_"She's not a bad person after all! She just cares for Tsuzuki like I do. Somehow she is like Tsuzuki, then like me."_ Hisoka thought looking at Tsuzuki.

**RESTROOM **

_"I'm glad Hisoka-kun and I have settled our problems"_ Ayumi thought washing her hand. _"I know that I can never have Tsuzuki-san, he is better with Hisoka-kun and they look cute together. Anyway, I'm fairly new in this job, I'll be able to find someone new."_

_"Ayumi Hasegawa"_ a voice called. Ayumi turned around and found no one. But she can feel the evil aura around her.

"It's you! Diabolus Ignem!" Ayumi replied through gritted teeth. **"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Amazing how you turned into human Eve!"** the voice exclaimed.

"I am not Eve!" Ayumi exclaimed angrily. "Yes you are and you are mine! I will show you what you really are!" the voice exclaimed. With that a black fire appeared around Ayumi. Ayumi in shock tried to shield herself but failed too. She was trapped!

**_"Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka-kun! Watari-san! TATSUKETE!"_** Ayumi telepathically cried.

**CLINIC**

Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari jerked off from the things they're doing as they received Ayumi's plea for help. Hisoka then felt it, the strong evil presence. He looked at Tsuzuki and exclaimed, "Hasegawa-san is in danger!" Tsuzuki frowned and ran out of the clinic followed by Watari and Hisoka.

**RESTROOM **

"It's no use fighting Eve! I will take you and I will show you what you really are!" the voice exclaimed evilly. "What am I?" Ayumi demanded. "Yes! I will show you that whatever you beloved shinigami told you are all lies!" the voice replied.

**"TEME YAROU! HANASE!"** Ayumi cried trying to break the fire spell surrounding her. Then suddenly the rest room door burst open. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari barged in crying, **"AYUMI!"**

"Stay out of this Shinigami!" the voice cried and the black fire raged up completely covering up Ayumi. **"TSUZUKI-SAN! HISOKA-KUN!"** Ayumi cried reaching out her hand. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka reached for Ayumi's hand but to no avail. The black fire was intense and it really set a barrier between the two shinigami and Ayumi.

**"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I will borrow Eve for awhile and from here, I shall have my revenge!"** the voice exclaimed evilly. After that, the black fire disappeared along with Ayumi. **"AYUMI!"** Tsuzuki cried.

_"This is bad! Why would the demon want Ayumi, when we thought the demon is after Tsuzuki!"_ Hisoka thought. Watari frowned and asked, "How did the demon knew Ayumi's former name?"

_"Watari is right. How did the demon knew Hasegawa-san's former name?" _Hisoka wondered. Tsuzuki clenched his fists and exclaimed, "Watari! Hisoka! I'm going to that demon's pan dimension and get Ayumi-chan back!" Hisoka frowned and replied, "Don't be hasty Tsuzuki! Don't jump into conclusion! Maybe if we contact Tatsumi-san first before doing such act."

"The boy is right! Kacho must learn about this matter first!" Watari exclaimed looking dead serious. Hisoka touched Tsuzuki's clenched fist and replied, "Calm down Tsuzuki, we'll rescue Hasegawa-san!" Tsuzuki calmed down and looked at Hisoka and nod his head. _"God! Thank you for Hisoka! If he weren't here I might have stormed into that pan dimension with recklessness! Thank you Hisoka!" _Tsuzuki exclaimed in his mind.

**MEIFU (JuohCho, Shokan Division) **

**CHIEF KONOE'S OFFICE **

Chief Konoe frowned when he heard the news. This is bad. Ayumi was taken. Beside Tsuzuki, Ayumi was another special person for Enma Daioh. He's in big shit!

"I told you this would happen! We should have pulled them out of this case! We should have given this matter to Kira Tsujiori!" Tatsumi exclaimed looking deadly. Konoe sweatdropped at the sight of the oni Tatsumi and replied, "Nee Tatsumi... why so mad? It wasn't Tsuzuki taken but Ayumi? I'm the one who is supposed to be mad!"

Tatsumi towered over Chief Konoe and exclaimed, "I think you didn't noticed that I considered Ayumi- san as the girl version of Tsuzuki-san! Whatever happens to Ayumi-san happens to Tsuzuki-san!"

"Okay, Okay you're right! But right now, Kurosaki and Tsuzuki is refusing to be pulled out of the case. They want themselves to rescue Ayumi-san!" Chief Konoe replied. Tatsumi sighed and said, "Knowing those two they will surely not agree to be pulled out!" Chief Konoe nod his head and exclaimed, "That's why I've contacted Ms. Tsujiori, she will accompany Tsuzuki and  
Kurosaki in rescuing Ayumi!"

With that Kira Tsujiori came into the office. She smiled at Tatsumi and said, "Don't worry Tatsumi-san I will take care of things!" Tatsumi nod his head and turned to Chief Konoe. "Pray now that Tsuzuki and Ayumi returns without scratch or else!" Tatsumi exclaimed giving the chief an evil look.

"I will Tatsumi!" Chief Konoe replied looking scared. Tatsumi bowed before Kira and left. "_Tatsumi... what a terrifying person is he! Maybe the rumors are true, that he is the one who is truly the head of this division."_ Kira thought seeing the terrified stance of Chief Konoe.

**TSUZUKI'S CUBICLE**

Tsuzuki tapped his pencil on the table impatiently. Hisoka put down the book he's reading, he can't concentrate. Ayumi's life is in danger and there they are sitting waiting for Kira Tsujiori to accompany them!

"This is soooo sad!" Wakaba cried drying her tears on a towel. "Poor Ayu-chan! I hope she's okay!" Terazuma snorted and said, "She will be, after all she's a shinigami!"

Wakaba gave Terazuma a look and exclaimed, **"AREN'T YOU WORRIED? AYU-CHAN IS IN DANGER!"** Terazuma covered his ears and exclaimed mockingly, "I'm aware of that! I'm aware that my rival in Kyudo Archery is in danger! I'm extremely worried! You happy now?"

**"BAKA NO HAJIME-CHAN!"** Wakaba cried hitting Terazuma with a pot. Terazuma falls down with a bleeding head. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth, this is so frustrating. He's getting impatient and right now he wanted to save Ayumi but nooooo, they have to wait for someone from the Demo Exterminator Division! Then suddenly, Hisoka slammed his book on the table.

Wakaba and Terazuma stared at Hisoka, Watari stepped out of his lab to see where the sound came  
from. Hisoka took a deep breath and cried, **"WHERE THE HELL IS TSUJIORI-SAN? HASEGAWA-SAN IS IN DEEP SHIT AND WE ARE SUPPOSED TO RESCUE HER! WHERE IS THAT DEMON EXTERMINATOR ANYWAY? WE'RE WASTING TIME HERE!" **

Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka in awe, _"I didn't know that Hisoka was that worried about Ayumi-chan"_ He then stood up, putting his hand over Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was looking at him. He can read his mind saying to him, _"Calm down Hisoka."_

Hisoka sighed and nod his head. Then Kira Tsujiori appeared. She smiled at Tsuzuki and Hisoka and said, "Osashiburine Kurosaki-san, Tsuzuki-san!"

"Tsujiori-san!" Hisoka exclaimed.

**Tsuzuku**


	8. EVE ARC 7: SALVO AYUMI!

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**EVE ARC 7:** _SALVO AYUMI! _

Tsujiori Kira smiled at the two shinigamis. "Sorry to keep you two waiting! I have some matters to attend with Chief Konoe." Kira replied approaching Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Tsuzuki sighed and said, "You're here so can we go now and save Ayumi-chan?"

Kira held up a hand and said, "Wait Tsuzuki! Exterminating Diabolus Ignem is my responsibility not yours! Your concern is Hasegawa Ayumi, I don't want you defeating another powerful demon and have more angry demons after your ass!"

Tsuzuki exclaimed, "Roger!" Hisoka tugged Tsuzuki saying, "Let's go! We are wasting more time!" Kira nod her head and said, "Shall we open the gate to Diabolus Ignem's territory?" with that Tsuzuki took out a fuda and incantated, **_"To the world where humans don't exist! To the world where pure darkness lives! To the world were peril exist and death is the only way out... I command you! Pan Dimension of Black Fire... OPEN and let us ENTER!" _**

With that a black hole appeared before them, inside the black hole is a world engulfed with black fire. "Remember to keep the barrier fuda within your body! We don't want to get burned!" Kira exclaimed entering the hole.

_"We have come to save you Ayumi-chan!"_ Tsuzuki exclaimed in his mind entering the hole. _"Hasegawa-san, I will not lose to you this way, not this way"_ Hisoka replied following Tsuzuki.

**PAN DIMENSION OF DIABOLUS IGNEM**

"Even with the barrier, I can feel the intense heat!" Tsuzuki replied. He turned to Hisoka who is obviously have trouble breathing. Tsuzuki approached him and asked, "Daijoubu ka?" Hisoka nod his head and said, "I'm fine Tsuzuki!" Kira then exclaimed, "Over there!"

She was pointing to a throne were a black figure sat, with gleaming red eyes, it spoke, "Welcome to my Realm! I can see you've brought reinforcement!"

"You demon! Where is Ayumi-chan!" Tsuzuki demanded looking very angry. Diabolus Ignem shook a finger at him and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you mean My Eve?" Hisoka frowned and exclaimed, "You're Eve? How did you know Hasegawa-san's former name?" Diabolus Ignem stood up, and exclaimed, "6 months have just passed and you haven't recognized me? My former name was... Deadlink!"

"Deadlink!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka both cried in unison. Kira frowned and asked, "Who is Deadlink?" Hisoka explained, "Deadlink was an assassin who wanted Hasegawa-san dead. He was the one who killed Sister Mary, the beloved one of Hasegawa-san and the Prototype Eve. Hasegawa-san assassinated him!"

Diabolus Ignem laughed and exclaimed, "She did! But I didn't died! The reason why the Night Shader  
consumed me is to bring me to the Makai World! The Night Shader transformed me into Diabolus Ignem and here I am... a demon!"

Tsuzuki demanded, "So, you're still after Ayumi-chan!" Diabolus Ignem shook his head and exclaimed, "Oh no! When I became a demon, I found out that there is someone more interesting to kill beside Eve" with that he pointed his finger at Tsuzuki and said, "And that's you Tsuzuki Asato!"

Kira gritted her teeth and exclaimed, "So I see, you'r one of those avenging demons who wants Tsuzuki out of the picture because he defeated Saaga!"

"Oh yes! Imagine, being the Commander of the Demon Cavalry? That's some power!" Diabolus Ignem exclaimed. "You're very brave to go against Gen. Ashitalore. You know that Ashitalore wanted him to be the Commander of the Demon Cavalry!" Kira replied smirking. Diabolus Ignem laughed and said, "I would do anything just to lure the great Shinigami to me!"

Tsuzuki clenched his fists and cried, **"YOU DEMON! You've killed many innocent lives and took Ayumi-chan just to get me? HOW DARE YOU? I WONT FORGIVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" **Diabolus Ignem grinned and said, "You speak like you haven't killed innocent lives too Shinigami! Aren't you one of us? You too is also a DEMON!"

A gush of psychic powers suddenly flowed out of Hisoka. Hisoka's eyes were blazing in anger. He cried, **"DON'T YOU EVER SAY TSUZUKI IS A DEMON! HE'S HUMAN!" **

_"Hisoka..."_ Tsuzuki replied in his mind looking at Hisoka. "How sweet... but now I won't just kill you! I would love someone else to do this job for me!" Diabolus Ignem exclaimed with that a figure appeared beside him. The figure turned out to be...

**"AYUMI-CHAN!"** Tsuzuki cried. Ayumi opened her eyes, they weren't blue instead they were gray... soulless and emotionless... Diabolus Ignem put his arm around Ayumi and said, "My precious Eve have returned to what she really is... a weapon! I've showed her who really she is! Only a weapon!"

**"USOTSKI!"** Tsuzuki cried angrily. Hisoka held Tsuzuki's arm and said, "He is not lying! I tried to feel Hasegawa-san's emotions... she doesn't have them!" Kira shook her head and said, "She still has them. Remember? Diabolus Ignem has the capability to hypnotize people."

Ayumi took a step forward and said, "Die!" with that a gush of psychic powers rushed out of her and slashes at them. Hisoka held his right hand up crying, **"CONTEGO!"** a barrier appeared and protected them from Ayumi's powers. "Ayumi-chan! Don't do this! You're being controlled!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Ayumi raised her hand and said, **_"Powers of death bestowed upon me! Lash out your Energy! FLATUS!" _**

**"CONTEGO!"** Kira cried holding up a fuda. Tsuzuki then stepped out of the shield saying, **"YAMERO Ayumi-chan! You're no longer a weapon to follow that demon's orders!" **

"Atashi wa Ie! I am not human!" Ayumi replied monotonously. "You are Ayumi-chan! I saw you gained your emotions! You got them from me! I saw you smile, I saw you cared! You are human Ayumi!" Tsuzuki exclaimed his eyes pleading at Ayumi. Ayumi shook her head crying, **"IE! I am not! If I am human, why don't I shed tears? Why? Tell me why? I didn't shed a tear when Sister Mary died!** **I AM NOT HUMAN!**"

**"YOU ARE HUMAN AYUMI-CHAN! Aanata wa Ningen!"** Tsuzuki cried. Ayumi gathered up a ball of energy and cried, **"SHINEEEE!"** with that she thrust it at Tsuzuki. Then suddenly Hisoka stepped in front of Tsuzuki taking the blow. **"HISOKAAAAAAA!"** Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka fell down in Tsuzuki's arms. Then is all came back to Ayumi.

**FLASHBACK **

_**"AYUMI!"** _

_**"SISTER MARY!" **_

_"Anata wa Ningen!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka!"** Tsuzuki cried, cradling the boy into his arms. Hisoka smiled weakly at Tsuzuki and said, "I'm o-okay Tsu-Tsuzuki, don't worry! "

"Go-gomen... Gomenasai..." Ayumi whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Diabolus Ignem cried, **"TEARS? IMPOSSIBLE!" **

Kira smirked and said, "You spell is broken demon!" Ayumi rushed towards Tsuzuki crying, **"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" **Tsuzuki shook his head and said, "It's all right Ayumi-chan! It's not your fault!" Ayumi shook her head, her eyes was blue once again and tears were falling down.

_"Daijoubu Hasegawa-san"_ Hisoka mentally replied at Ayumi. Ayumi gritted her teeth and exclaimed, "No it isn't!" with that she turned to Diabolus Ignem with blazing eyes. Kira stepped in front of her saying, "Oh no! This is my job!" Ayumi's eyes turned into gray once more and said, "I'm sorry, but this is my fight! I will never forgive that demon for playing and toying with me!" with that she rushed past Kira.

"Hasegawa-san! It's too dangerous!" Kira exclaimed. Ayumi ignored Kira and faced Diabolus Ignem. Diabolus Ignem smirked at her saying, "Hello there Eve!"

Ayumi frowned and said, "I have name... and that's Ayumi!" with that she took out three fudas and incantated, **_"Deus, deus, sanctivis, vis visres! RUFUS, NIGER, NIVEUS! SANCTUS!"_** with that the 3 fudas joined and attacked Diabolus Ignem.

Diabolus Ignem felt like his fires were being put out. He screamed, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **with that Diabolus Ignem turned into ashes. _"Sugoi! Such power she has! She's no ordinary shinigami!"_ Kira exclaimed in her mind looking amazed. Ayumi  
turned to Tsuzuki, carrying the unconscious Hisoka in his arms.

"Well done Ayumi!" Tsuzuki replied smiling at her. Ayumi could only nod her head. Kira replied, "We're done here and it's time to go back. Kurosaki-kun needs to be healed!"

**BACK IN MEIFU (Under the Sakura Tree) **

"Nee Ayumi-chan, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked. Ayumi Hasegawa was standing under the Sakura Tree looking doubtful. Ayumi sighed and said, "When Diabolus Ignem hypnotize me and told me that I'm not really human... I believe him, right now, I'm still doubting I'm human."

"Ayumi-chan, you are human..." Tsuzuki whispered at her. "Back then, I wasn't able to shed a tear for Sister Mary! I don't know how to cry... I wasn't human..." Ayumi replied tears forming in her eyes. Tsuzuki watched a tear falls down from Ayumi's eyes and said, "Tears..." Ayumi touched her cheek and noticed they we're moist.

"You're human Ayumi-chan... you know how to cry now..." Tsuzuki replied embracing Ayumi. Ayumi embraced back whispering, "Arigato Tsuzuki..."

**INFIRMARY **

**DREAM SEQUENCE **

_Hisoka find himself standing under the Sakura Tree. The same Sakura Tree were Tsuzuki left him... for Ayumi Hasegawa... _

"_Onegai... don't do this to me... don't leave me Tsuzuki" Hisoka replied kneeling down, tears flowing from his eyes. _The_n suddenly, someone lifted his chin up and saw a familiar face... _

_"Tsuzuki..."_

_"I'm not going to leave you Hisoka..."_

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE **

Hisoka woke up finding Tsuzuki staring at him. Tears are still falling from his eyes. Tsuzuki wiped them away asking, "Having the same dream, nee Hisoka?"

"Dream?" Hisoka asked as he sat up. Tsuzuki nod and said, "Yes... the dream that I was leaving you..." Hisoka's chin started to quiver. Tsuzuki instantly knew that the boy is going to cry again. He embraced the young boy. "I'm not going to leave you Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered in his ear. "I will never leave you."

Hisoka embraced back crying, "Please Tsuzuki don't! I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to lose you! You are the only one I got, the one who can save me Tsuzuki"

"Don't cry anymore Hisoka, You're not going to be alone anymore. I won't let that happen! No one will take me away from you, no one, not even Muraki!" Tsuzuki replied wiping the tears off Hisoka's face. _"It hurts me so much to see you sad Hisoka, it breaks my heart."_ Tsuzuki replied in his mind. The purple-eyed Shinigami then tucked the young boy in bed saying, "Rest Hisoka... you were injured badly back there..."

"I know..." Hisoka replied. Now it was Tsuzuki's turn to cry, "I thought I lost you there, you shouldn't have done that!" Hisoka smiled weakly and said, "I just did the right thing... I don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you too either Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed bending over Hisoka. Hisoka felt like he stopped breathing. Tsuzuki's face was over his. Tsuzuki replied, "I don't want you in peril Hisoka." with that he kissed the young boy in the forehead.  
Hisoka held Tsuzuki's hand and said, "Don't let go Tsuzuki! Onegai stay here."

Tsuzuki nod his head and joined his partner in bed (THIS IS NOT LEMON!). Hisoka cuddled closer to older Shinigami. Tsuzuki smiled, he pulled the covers over them and embraced his sleeping partner. _"How I wish I could tell you... how much I love you... Hisoka..." _Tsuzuki thought as he too fell asleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE **

_**"Tsuzuki! Matte"** Hisoka cried. "Hurry Hisoka! I have a surprise for you!" Tsuzuki exclaimed standing under the sakura tree. When Hisoka got there he saw Tsuzuki holding up a basket. _

_"Nice day to have a picnic, ne Hisoka?" Tsuzuki replied. Hisoka shook his head and said, "And I thought what kind of surprise is it... baka" Tsuzuki smiled and said, That's not all! Chief Konoe made a contract for me and you"_

_"What's that contract/" Hisoka asked looking nervous. Tsuzuki held Hisoka's hand and said, "That we'll be partners forever... Hisoka..."_

_"That means, we'll be together forever!" Tsuzuki exclaimed turning into puppy mode. Hisoka could only smile and replied, "That's good Tsuzuki." With that Tsuzuki (normal mode) drew closer to Hisoka and whispered to him. "I love you Hisoka."  
and their lips met. As they broke apart, Hisoka hugged Tsuzuki saying, "I love you too Tsuzuki!" The older Shinigami  
could only hug back. _

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE **

**Tsuzuki**


	9. EVE ARC 8: EDITIO NOVUS ORSUS

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe YnM! Matsushita-sensei owes them! I only owe Ayumi-chan! **

**Now for advertisement! Read my new fic, titled New Day's Dawn! It's a GW fic! **

**EVE ARC 8**: _EDITIO NOVUS ORSUS _

Kira Tsujiori handed the note to Chief Konoe looking very pleased. Chief Konoe opened the note and frowned. "I don't believe this! First Enma Daoih wanted her to be a Shinigami, now she wanted her to be a..." Chief Konoe replied his voice trailing off.

Tatsumi eyed Kira and said, "Why do I have a feeling that you are behind all of this?" Kira smiled and exclaimed, "Yes you are right Tatsumi-san, I recommended her! I saw her ability and I am very please about it. She's amazing! Enma Daoih-sama was very happy to make her one of us!"

"I don't really wanna loose a very good Shinigami, but this is orders from above, I cannot ignore it" Chief Konoe replied sighing. Tatsumi sighed too and said, "They come and go, as always."

**TSUZUKI'S CUBICLE **

**"WHAT?" **Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, Wakaba and Terazuma all cried out upon hearing the news from Tatsumi. Tsuzuki looked at Ayumi seating on her seat looking bewildred. He then looked at Tatsumi and replied, "Enma Daoih is hiring Ayumi-chan to be a Demon Exterminator?"

Tatsumi nod his head and said, "Yes Tsuzuki-san! The Great Enma wanted Ayumi-san to be a Demon Exterminator." Hisoka frowned and exclaimed, "Why do I have a feeling that Kira-san is all behind this?" Tatsumi nod his head saying, "Actually Tsujiori is the one who recommended Ayumi-san to be one of them."

Watari winked at Ayumi and exclaimed, "I bet Tsujiori was extremely amazed how Ayumi beat the crap out of that demon, the other day!" Wakaba cheerfully embraced Ayumi saying, "Omedetou Ayu-chan!" Terazuma smiled and exclaimed, "Too bad, I haven't got a chance to beat you!" Ayumi smiled and said, "Common, it is not like I'm going to accept it!"

"You will accept it Ayumi-chan!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Ayumi stared at Tsuzuki. _"Tsuzuki... are you pushing me away?"_ she asked in her mind. **_"Don't think that way Hasegawa-san... Tsuzuki... never pushes anyone close to him away"_** Hisoka replied reassuring Ayumi.

Tsuzuki smiled at Ayumi and exclaimed, "You will accept that offer Ayumi. It's the best for you! You deserved that position, I am not pushing you away, I know you'll feel more happy in your new job!" Ayumi smiled and nod her head and said, "Arigato Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki sighed and said, "I'll just miss you though..."

"Yeah... we'll miss you Ayumi!" Watari replied looking sad too. Tatsumi nod his head and said, "No doubt I'll be missing you Ayumi-san." Wakaba wiped off a tear saying, "Me too! I'll miss dressing you up Ayu-chan!"

Ayumi shook her head and said, "Please don't be sad! Look Tsuzuki-san, I'll send you sweets every  
week, just name it I'll buy it from you! Plus I'll teach you how to cook" Tsuzuki beamed and turned into a inu and started glomping Ayumi.

Hisoka sighed, "Baka!" Ayumi could only smile. She then turned to Watari, "Watari-san, I'll be sending you data for your researches and since I'll be working now at the Demon Exterminator Division, I'll send you more books about demons!" Watari smiled from ear to ear saying, "Arigato Ayumi! Do that and I'll be able to change Kurosaki into a girl!"

Hisoka went red and cried, **"NANDA? CHIGAU!" **

"Then for you Tatsumi-san..." Ayumi replied. Tatsumi raised a hand and said, "A visit or a letter would be fine Ayu-san." Ayumi nod her head and showed Tatsumi the necklace he had given her saying, "And I'll be wearing this always, for you!" Tatsumi could only smile. Ayumi turned to Wakaba, holding her hand she exclaimed, "We'll go shopping every time I visit here Kannuki-chan! We'll even find ways to glomp Kuro-chan!"

Wakaba smiled and said, "That's would be nice Ayu-chan!"

**"KURO-CHAN!" **Terazuma demanded at Ayumi. Ayumi nod her head and exclaimed, "One day, I'll challenge you to a Kyudo Archery and give you a chance to defeat me!" Terazuma smirked and said, "I'll be looking forward to that!"

Hisoka sighed and thought, _"You're being too nice Hasegawa-san!" _Ayumi turned to Hisoka and said telepathically, **_"For you Hisoka-kun... I will keep my promise and as long as I stay being a Demon Exterminator, I will help you protect Tsuzuki-san from any harm!"_**

**_"I know that Hasegawa-san"_** Hisoka replied contentedly. **_"Hisoka-kun... call me Ayumi... I would love that." _**Ayumi replied smiling at Hisoka. Hisoka sighed and said, **_"Okay then... Ayumi..."_**

Obviously everyone there knew at once that Hisoka and Ayumi had finally gotten along. Tatsumi clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Let's have a celebration for Ayumi-san!" Tsuzuki nod his head saying, "That is wonderful Tat-chan!"

**THAT EVENING **

Kira Tsujiori appeared finding Ayumi all ready to go with her. The farewell party was over, and now they are going to watch Ayumi leave Shokan Division. "Ganbatte Ayu-chan!" Wakaba replied looking teary eyed.

Tsuzuki approached Ayumi and said, "Be strong Ayumi-san and always remember, anata wa ningen!" Ayumi nod her head and said, "You too Tsuzuki-san... anata wa ningen!"

**_"Goodbye Ayumi... take care!"_** Hisoka replied in his mind. **_"Goodbye Hisoka-kun! Take care of Tsuzuki for me" _**Ayumi replied back. Ayumi bade goodbye and went with Kira. They disparate before their eyes. "She's gone now and it would be years before we see her again!" Watari exclaimed looking sad. Tsuzuki shook his head saying, "I had a feeling we will see her soon!"

Hisoka nod his head in agreement. He took hold of Tsuzuki's hand saying in his mind, _"I will take care of him Ayumi... I promise!" _Tsuzuki gripped Hisoka's hand, he looked at the boy and smiled. Then like a wind, Hisoka could hear  
Tsuzuki's and Ayumi's thoughts,

_"Atashi..."_

_"Ore wa..."_

**_"Ningen"_ **

_**"Arigato Minna-san!" **_

Hisoka smiled back at Tsuzuki mouthing the words, "_Anata wa ningen!" _

**Owari**


End file.
